I Loved Her First
by Doragonko
Summary: Its Haruhi's wedding day, and Ronka doesn't quite know how to handle it. A/N: the song "i loved her first' is originally done by Heartland, someone just corrected me with that, so thank you.


**I Loved Her First**

**A/N:** the characters and the song are not mine. Host club belongs to **Hatori Bisco** and the song "I loved her first" is by **Blake Shelton**. Other than that, this is a work of fiction from the mind of me, something that I thought about after starting to write fanfiction. Kind but not sugar-coated critiquing is fine by me; I am not tried fruit or meat to be barbequed.

~_notates lyrics_~

"talking"

_thoughts_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Looking out at the extravagant, somewhat overly so, wedding set-up, Ronka smiled in a sad, bittersweet smile. His little Haruhi would be married today. No longer would he be the first person she would turn to she would not be his little girl anymore. She was now all grown up, loathe as he was to admit it. The wedding itself was going to be outside, on a snow covered mountain top outside one of the many villas the Suoh family owned. Down the middle of two rows of dark mahogany benches was an elegant red velvet carpet, leading up to a modest alter. The alter itself was simple, probably the most simple thing about the wedding.

"Ronka," a voice called him out of his musings. Turning, he saw Kyouya coming towards him, a familiar black book tucked under his arm as he looked at Ronka. "We have a suit for you to wear, or if you would prefer, we also have a dress prepared for you," Kyouya said. Ronka took on a thoughtful expression. "I will wear the suit today, Kyo-chan." Kyouya looked slightly surprised. Noting this, Ronka explained, "today is the biggest day of Haruhi's life so far. Not only that, but the _father_ is supposed to walk her down the aisle, not the mother. I want to do this right. I know she would be supportive, but this is a special day for her." This time it was Kyouya's turn to look thoughtful. " I understand where you are coming from, but for the record, I think that Haruhi wouldn't care if you were dressed in a pillowcase, so long as your there to walk her down the aisle. Anyway, I have some more things to get done before the wedding, see you later Ronka," with that he walked away, black book in his hand and muttering to himself along the way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(time skip to the reception)

" alright everyone, let us now begin the party with the first dance, the main couple of the evening will start off in the middle and others may join in around them;" the DJ said. Ronka stood towards the back of the ballroom, looking out amongst the crowd of people dancing, his eyes finally settling on Haruhi and Tamaki dancing in the middle of the floor. Now, she was no longer Haruhi Fugioka, but Haruhi Suoh.

~_Look at the two of you dancing that way_

_Lost in the moment and each other's face_

_So much in love your alone in this place _

_Like there's nobody else in the world_~

Ronka watched as Haruhi spun and twirled around the dance floor in his arms. Their love for one another was as obvious as you could be. The way her eyes sparkled in happiness as he looked deeply into them, the way he held her so possessively, yet with a gentleness one could only show with something that is priceless. It was as if he was afraid she would break if he let her go. With a tug at his heart, memories filled Ronka's head. Memories of just the two of them, after her mother died. And when they were able to see each other between work and school, and they had fun.

~_ I was enough for her not long ago _

_I was her number one_

_She told me so _

_And she still means the world to me _

_Just so you know _

_So be careful when you hold my girl_~

He glared at Tamaki, angry that he had stolen his Haruhi. Tamaki froze, and a shiver made its way up his spine. Wildly, he looked around, trying to discern where the killing aura had come from. In return, Haruhi turned towards her father and gave him a small glare of her own, the one that said there would be hell to pay if he didn't stop. His glare only lightened, but didn't disappear. Huffing, he turned away and replaced his glare with a pout. Sighing, Haruhi shook her head and continued to dance with her new husband. Turning to glare at him again, Ronka immediately put his hands up in a defensive posture as he saw the dark look he received once again from his daughter.

~ _Time changes everything _

_Life must go on _

_And I'm not gonna stand in your way  
But I loved her first and I held her first _

_And a place in my heart will always be hers _

_From the first breath she breathed _

_When she first smiled at me _

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday _

_But it still hard to give her away _

_I loved her first…_~

As the first song ended, the DJ put on a faster, more upbeat song. This was a song that, as Haruhi often referred to them as, "those rich bastards" would have no experience dancing to. Haruhi laughed as the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, and Tamaki fought over who would be the one to learn how to do this dance with her. As those three fought, Kyouya came up behind her and tapped her shoulder, holding out his hand. As she took his hand, Hunny and Mori tried to break up the fight. A few seconds into the dance, Tamaki realized that Haruhi was dancing with someone else. Walking up to them, he snatched Haruhi away and danced away from the group standing there, Haruhi giggling all along the way. She looked absolutely radiant.

~ _How could that beautiful women with you_

_Be the same freckle face kid that I knew _

_The one that I read all those fairy tales to _

_And tucked into bed all those nights _

_And I knew the first time I saw you with her _

_It was only a matter of time_~

As this song came to an end, Ronka begrudgingly accepted that Tamaki was good for Haruhi. Not good enough, no one ever would be, but he came pretty damn close. The only one close enough to being good enough that Ronka would accept. He broke out of his musings as the DJ announced something. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the kings to find their princesses and dance their Father/Daughter dance together." Tamaki walked over to Ronka, and place Haruhi's hand into Ronka's. "I guess I can't keep you all to myself forever, Haruhi," Tamaki said, giving her a small kiss on the forehead before letting go. With a flourish, he made a path to the dance floor, letting Ronka lead her to their special dance. "alright everyone, the song, so aptly chosen by the groom, is by an American 'country' singer, and its called…

…~_I loved her first_~


End file.
